


Unexpected Events

by SakuraMira



Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, SouMako - Freeform, don't know how to tag, or maybe momogou, possible seigou, reigisa - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMira/pseuds/SakuraMira
Summary: I'm so bad at summaries !RIn & Haru have been together sonce high school, they have a job they enjoy and friends they love. But one day Haru discovers that he's pregnant and he's scared Rin will leave ... Will he? or will that unexpect event bring them closer than ever?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, english is not my mother tongue so please be nice with me ^^'  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter !! 
> 
> RinHaru ♥♥

Rin hated days like this. Days where there was nothing to do except paperwork.

Looks like people decided to behave today…

That’s when Rin thought he should have stayed at home with Haru. Today was his boyfriend’s day off and the blue-eyed man planned to stay at home. Haru was feeling more tired than usual lately and he wanted to spend the day in bed. Let’s just say, Rin would have gladly joined his boyfriend in their bed, even if it was just to sleep. They hadn’t had the chance to spend much time together for the last few days and Rin wanted to get back home to Haru as soon as he could.

“Oi, Matsuoka! Stop daydreaming and get moving, we have a call” Sousuke said snapping his fingers in front of his best friend’s face.

Rin groaned before following him to the car.

“What is it?” Rin asked.

“What is what?”

“The call we just received. What was it about?”

“Someone said he heard noises coming from the neighbor’s house. From what we know, they were shouting quite loud, so we are going to see what is going on.”

                Great, it will probably just be teenagers singing too loud, enjoying the fact that their parents aren’t here for the weekend.

                What the didn’t know is how needed their intervention was.

                When they got to the house, Sousuke and Rin could hear the screams and what seemed like things being thrown against a wall or at someone…

                The two cops looked at each other, ready to go in there. Sousuke knocked on the door, introducing himself as the police, demanding they opened the door. Of course, they didn’t. Rin gave his partner a look, silently telling him to step aside. The, the red-haired cop took out his gun and shot at the lock. The noise startled the persons living inside the house and when Rin and Sousuke found 0them, the man still had a bottle made of glass in his hand ready to break on the woman lying at his feet.

She looked terrified, tears flowing down her face, pleading the man to stop hurting her. Her clothes were torn and dusty. She looked like she hadn’t eaten in months. She was so frail, she could break at any moment. 

Sousuke pointed his gun at the man, approaching him slowly, sensing how he would react if he got too close. The last thing the black-haired cop wanted was to get the woman hurt or worse killed. He finally managed to get close to the man while Rin went to the woman, helping stand on her feet and get away and outside the house.

“My daughter” he heard a small voice say. “She’s still in there, I can’t leave her here. I can’t leave my baby girl here.”

“Okay, come with me, I can’t let you stay here alone and I don’t know where she is.”

They walked up the stairs, the woman in front of Rin, leading him to the little girl.

They found her in a closet in her room. Her mother took her in her arms, slowly rubbing her back to sooth her. She whispered words of comfort in her ears, telling her it would be okay, that her father wouldn’t hurt them anymore, they were safe.

Once they were back outside, Rin took them to the car and they waited inside for back up to arrive with a second car, so they could take the husband away from his wife and daughter. Sousuke called them a while ago when Rin went looking for the girl.

When they got back to the precinct Rin took care of the paperwork while Sousuke locked the husband in a cell, waiting for a judge to see him.

The mother and her child were on the way to the hospital for a checkup. Their injuries seemed worse than they looked. The girl seemed too thin and undernourished and the bruises on her body worried the doctor. He thought she could have several broken bones and they needed the proper care and fast other wise she would forever be injured.

 

The event of the afternoon shook Rin up quite a bit, so he decided to go home to his boyfriend and spend the rest of the day in bed with Haruka.

When he got home, the first thing he heard was a loud thump coming from his bedroom. Afraid someone was trying to break in, Rin ran up the stairs then to Haru and his room only to find Haru, sitting on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head down. Relieved at first, Rin sensed something was wrong with the black-haired man. He walked up to him before kneeling.

“Haru? Baby, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just missed you Rin…” Haru told him.

                Despite being happy about this comment, Rin knew it wasn’t the whole truth.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” he said, placing a finger under Haru’s chin so he could look in to his blue eyes. He saw tears threatening to run down his lover’s cheeks. Worried, Rin cupped Haru’s cheek in his hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

“I know but it’s just that I’m … scared…” Haru revealed.

“Of what?”

“Of you leaving me …”

“Why would I leave you?” Rin asked, surprised.

“Because … I’m pregnant…” Haru said, looking at his feet, afraid of Rin’s reaction.

 

 

At the other end of town, Makoto was teaching his group how to swim. The children he had with him were all scared of water but brave enough to spend time in a pool. Makoto was used to the kids afraid of water, he once was one of them, so he tried to share with his students what water brought him despite the fear. His friends, a team and the most important one, his boyfriend, Sousuke.

Little by little, the kids were more at ease and even could let go of the edge of the pool. Makoto was proud of them. He didn’t think he would have been as brave as them at their age.

The brown-haired man recalled his morning. He met Haru at their favorite coffee shop near Nagisa’s kindergarten.

He was there a little earlier than planned. He wanted to be here when Haru arrived, the black-haired man sounded a bit weird when he called, saying he had something he wanted to talk about, something very important and he hoped he would have Makoto’s support, he would need it.

_Haru was a little late as usual but this time … something was off with him._

_“Makoto, I am going to tell you something and I need you to promise me not to judge, I don’t think I can do it if I don’t have your support, I might not have Rin’s and I really need my best friend’s”_

_To say Makoto was surprised was an understatement. He never saw Haru like that. He seemed extremely nervous and scared._

_“What is it, Haru? Tell me.”_

_Haru hesitated for a few seconds before saying “I’m pregnant…” he said in a small voice. “I know guys aren’t supposed to be, but I went to the doctor’s earlier and she told me some men could have children. From what she knows, it comes from a gene men can have from birth which allows them to carry. Ironically, we only know if we have it when we get to that point.”_

_Makoto was speechless for a few moments before he recovered and took Haru’s hands in his own._

_“Haru… I know you will be an amazing parent and I am sure Rin will be there with you through all of it. You’ve been together since high school, he won’t leave because you’re pregnant, I know him well enough to say he will be overjoyed at the news. Shocked at first but he won’t leave. And we’ll be here with you, Nagisa, Rei, Sou and I. Trust me, everything is going to be okay.”_

_Haru seemed to believe him but was still hesitant to tell Rin about his pregnancy. What if Makoto was wrong and Rin left? What would he do after that?_

_The two of them stayed at the café for a few more moments talking about the day ahead of them, Makoto in the swimming pool and Haru in his restaurant._

Makoto wanted his best friend to be happy. He wished Rin wouldn’t be too much of a jerk about it. He sometimes witnessed Rin and Haru arguing and Rin was being a little unfair with Haru, saying he was working too much and they didn’t spend much time together…

Anyway, all Makoto could do was hoping for things to settle and for the two of them to have their happy ending with their child. He just didn’t want to think about the child too much right now because he always wanted a family of his own one day too. Except now he couldn’t because his partner was a male and he was sure he didn’t that gene Haru was telling him about.

 

Nagisa was leaving his school when Rei met him near the gates. It was rare when the taller man would join him here. Usually they would meet at their house because of Rei’s crazy work hours. He worked at police station as a scientist, he took care of anything related to science in a police investigation from a sample to analyze or photos to reconstitute or even help with an autopsy when the coroner had to many things to do, which was a lot more than he should, it wasn’t in the description of his job after all…

Nagisa smiled at his boyfriend when he saw him and launched himself at Rei. The other man laughed and caught him before he tackled them both. Rei pressed his lips against Nagisa’s, happy of the way he was welcomed. The kiss turned passionate, nearly brutal. When they separated because of the lack of air, Nagisa laid his forehead on his boyfriend’s, a smile forming on his lips.

“Hi, love” whispered Rei.

“Hi! I missed you …” Nagisa replied.

“I missed you too… I’m sorry I’m not here more often. I know I spend too much time at work and not enough with you, but I want you to know that it’s not because I don’t love you but because I want to make this city a lot safer for you and our friends so that I don’t have to worry every time you go out to work or with our friends. I love you, Nagisa. I wouldn’t be able to handle it if something bad happened to you. You’re my world and I can’t live without you.”

                 Nagisa felt tears threating to fall, hearing those words. Indeed, he was afraid Rei was getting tired of him and used his job to avoid him. It wasn’t unusual, other couples used that technic to avoid dealing with the fact they didn’t love each other anymore but were afraid to be completely alone so they didn’t let go of their partner.

                Luckily, Nagisa and Rei weren’t in that position. They were so in love with each other, so much that even if work was keeping from each other, they still had that small thing left to find their way back to each other.

“I’m exhausted, want to go home?” asked Rei. “We have so much to make up for” he added before sliding his hands under Nagisa’s shirt.

The blond man let out a moan before nodding and the couple took Rei’s car to drive back to their house.

                As soon as they got through the door, their lips connected and Nagisa wrapped his legs around Rei’s legs and ran his hand through his hair. As the kisses heated up pretty quickly, Rei carried Nagisa to their bedroom, laying Nagisa on the bed before joining him.

 

Later, after spending the rest of the afternoon in bed, Nagisa got up to prepare dinner for Rei and him. Since, they didn’t spend much time together and rei got home pretty late every evening, he decided to make Rei’s favorite meal: sushis.

He wasn’t used to making this meal but for Rei, he would do his best.

 

Makoto and Sousuke were also at home but a different scene was playing. They were arguing. The green-eyed man was talking about Haru and what his best friend revealed to him this morning. Sousuke did not react well to the news. He said that Rin would definitely leave, that he had Daddy issues because of his dad’s death, it left a scar on his heart and he would be afraid something similar would happen to him and he wouldn’t want to leave a child behind, especially if that child was also Haru’s. Sousuke thought that Rin wouldn’t be able to handle a baby and his fears at the same time.

That lead to a terrible dispute.

Makoto was so mad at Sousuke he planned to leave their home for a few days and find refuge at Nagisa and Rei’s. He couldn’t disturb Haru, he still ha to tell Rin …

With his bag in hand, he prepared to leave the house he shared with the man he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !   
> I am sorry ! I haven't uptated in so long ! Between school and life, i haven't had the time to write ! 
> 
> Here is the second chapter, i hope you enjoy it ! 
> 
> PS : English is not my mothertongue!  
> SakuraMira

“What do you mean you’re pregnant? Guys don’t get pregnant!” Rin said, surprised. “I mean I’m happy about it but how can it be?”

                After Haru told him about the baby, he had a difficult time recovering from the shock of the news. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure he wasn’t asleep and dreaming. There was no explanation for the things happening right now, right? Haru couldn’t be pregnant, right? Rin pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t awake. Except… he was and Haru was waiting for his answer. The smaller man still had his knees against his chest and his head rested against them.

                Slowly, Rin extended his hand to place his fingers under Haru’s chin and made him look into his eyes.

“I won’t lie, I’m scared shitless, but I guess you’re as well… There is one thing I can promise you though. We are going to go trough this together. I mean, we’re going to be a family, we’re to have a baby in …?” Rin stopped, not sure how long Haru has been pregnant.

“8 months give or take” Haru answered Rin silent question.

“8 months … so we are going to do whatever it takes to make it work. To tell you the truth, I didn’t really think I would, one day, be a father and I might screw up most of the time, but I love you … Haru … When we first got together in high school, I was so thrilled I finally had the chance to be with you so whatever happens now I’m staying with you in our home. Our baby is just a bonus. It’s the orrif that I love you more than anything in the world.”

Rin ended his speech with a hand on Haru’s stomach where their baby rested and their lips close. Haru close the distance between them and tackled Rin to the ground, landing on his chest, their kiss getting more and more heated. Rin let out a groan. He moved his hands to Haru’s ass, pressing their lower halves together. Haru bit his ear in return.

“Rin … Babe, I want you!”

                Rin chuckled before leaving a kiss in Haru’s neck.

“I’ll take my uniform off and I’m coming back. I want you to do the same, take off your clothes and I want you on our bed, on your back and ready for me. Can you do that, sweetheart?

                Haru nodded and got up allowing Rin to go in the next room.

                Haru took off his clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and prepare himself. Once he was done and prepared, he went back to the bed where he waited for his boyfriend to return. It wasn’t long before Rin appeared at the door, naked and smiling.

“Fuck you look so hot like that, waiting for me to take you… I love you so much…” Rin said before crossing the room in two big strides.

                As soon as he was on the bed, he crushed his mouth against his boyfriend’s, their tongue battling for dominance. Rin took over, obviously, while his hands worked their magic on Haru’s body, caressing it slowly, making the blue-eyed man tremble beneath him. Rin loved his reactions, so much that it nearly drove him crazy with desire.

“Rin, please, I can’t wait, I need you. Now! Fuck me!”

“It would be my pleasure, my love!”

                Rin hooked Haru’s legs around his waist, allowing him to enter his lover in one hard thrust.

“Fuck babe, you’re so tight, I love it. I hope you’re not tired because I won’t let you go now, not even to sleep.”

“Don’t you dare! We haven’t spent enough time together lately so don’t you dare let go of me!”

                He barely had the time to finish his sentence as Rin pressed his mouth against his own again. The shark-toothed man’s thrusts were speeding up, leaving no room for Haru to match him. Luckily for him, Rin didn’t take his hands in his like he usually did and Haru knew exactly what to do with them …

                Smiling devilishly, Haru ran his hands down Rin’s chest, caressing it lightly in passing. Once he reached his own cock, he began stroking it, lightly … looking straightly in Rin’s red eyes.

“Please don’t _– ungh –_ do this, babe. You know how crazy _\- aah-_ that makes me… Haru-chan…” Rin said, his voice shaky due to the pleasure he was feeling, making love to the love of his life and the mother of his unborn child.

                Proud of himself, Haru flipped them so he was sitting on Rin. Wanting to torture him a little more, he moved his hips at a really slow pace, taking his time to make his partner feel better than he ever did.

“Haru, that’s not nice, love.”

Wanting to get a little revenge on his lover, Rin grabbed Haru’s hips, trying to set the pace he loved. Well, that was his plan but let’s just say Haru anticipated it. He pinned Rin’s hands above his head with a smirk.

“I know, Rin. But I love seeing your face when I do this, and I want to enjoy it as much as I could before you get control back. You know how weak I am to your moans and the way you touch me when we make love.” Haru told him, smiling sexily.

“You are evil, my love!” Rin replied, laughing.

Rin and Haru both leaned towards each other to share another heated kiss and Haru started moving again but this time faster and harder. His hands were on Rin’s chest, allowing him to keep his balance. The marron-haired man took the opportunity to sat up and wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist and matched his thrusts.

His mouth was on the black-haired man’s neck leaving marks behind.

“Rin I’m so close!”

“I know, I’m right there with you, babe! Come with me!”

After a series of moans and groans, each one louder than the other, both men came down from their high and Haru snuggled against Rin, content and satisfied.

“Rin?”

“Mmmh?”

“Do you think we’ll manage? With the baby, I mean? I’m afraid it’s going to go through hell in school since we’re both men and you know how mean children can be at that age …  I don’t want him or her to be bullied.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, we’ll manage! It might be our first child but he or her will for nothing, we’ll love them no matter what. As for the bullying, nobody can predict what happens in the future. Lout at we when we were kids, all we thought about was swimming, so I understand why you’re afraid and if that happens, we’ll deal with it when the comes but for now, don’t stress yourself too much. I don’t want you to worry over something that doesn’t really matter now.” He placed a kiss on Haru’s forehead. “Go to sleep, love. I’ll cook something for dinner. I’ll wake you up when it’s ready. I love you and I am really happy about our baby.”

                Rin got up, put on his boxers before leaving the bedroom just after he gave Haru one last loving look.

                Haru placed the covers on himself. He thought about what Rin just told him. He knew their child will be loved by them, it was theirs after all and their uncles and aunt would also be there to help if needed. He wasn’t worried about it, not that part. He was more worried about the little one would start school. What would be the other children’s first reaction when they see him or her? What would they do? This was the part that scared him the most.

                Imagining his life with the little one, Haru drifted off to a peaceful sleep, full of dreams.

                Downstairs, Rin was getting mad at the oven. Haru was usually the one to cook. It was his job after all. He wanted to make Haru’s favorite meal: mackerel. He had the perfect recipe. First, he had to heat it in the oven with different herbs such as coriander. Then cook some rice then dispose it in a bowl like a katsudon, with the sauce and everything. Except Rin wasn’t good with cooking. He had it all planned out. The dinner, the evening and at the end, they’ll go to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, savoring the instant and dreaming about their future.

Hopefully, he would figure things out.

                Trying once again, Rin finally got the hang of it and prepared the most amazing meal he ever made.

                Proud of himself, he went back to the bedroom to change into something more appropriate for the dinner. Haru was still asleep, looking more relaxed than he was earlier. He had to be so stressed about the baby, about telling Rin they were going to have a child. Rin smiled thinking about their future, sure he was scared of becoming a parent this soon and moreover he was kind of used to the idea that since they were both male, they couldn’t have children. Now that Haru was with child… All he thought he would never have: a family with the person he loved, came true when he least expected it.

Slowly, he walked to the bed and lightly stroked Haruka’s cheek to wake him up.

“Haru, love… wake up, diner’s ready” Rin whispered in Haru’s ear.

After several unsuccessful tries, Rin finally to wake him boyfriend and lead him to the kitchen where everything was waiting for them.   

The shark-tooth man had set the table in a way that he never did before. Roses petals were spread across the table, the glasses were filled with wine for Rin and juice for Haru and the meal Rin had prepared, already in the plates.

“Rin…” Haru said, surprised by what his boyfriend did when he was asleep. “You did all of this when I was asleep?” he added.

                The other man smiled at him, then took his hand and let him take his seat.

                Placing a kiss on Haru’s hair, Rin then took his place at the opposite end of the table.

“I wanted to make you something because you’re usually the one to cook everyday and you just said you were pregnant with our child. I wanted to make sure you knew how much I love you. You’re giving me everything I ever wanted, someone to love and who loves me back just as much, a family and I couldn’t be more in love with you. So, let me do something for you tonight!”

                Haru looked at Rin, still amazed at his boyfriend just did for him. Then, deciding to enjoy his meal, he picked up his fork and started eating.

“Of course, Rin would cook mackerel tonight” Haru thought to himself.

                The dinner went smoothly, with both men talking and laughing and enjoying each other’s presence. It has been a long time since they spend an evening like this one.

                Rin was usually on patrol with Sousuke, leaving Haru alone at home. So now, being like this, together, was very relaxing to Haru. It was exactly what he needed after discovering he was carrying Rin’s child.

“Babe?” Rin called.

“Hmm?”

“You seemed elsewhere…”

 “I was just thinking about how happy I am right now. It has been some time since I felt this way? Thank you, Rin.” Haru answered smiling shyly at his boyfriend.

“I am sorry, love. I know I’m gone a lot because of work but I promise you I won’t leave you alone to take care of the baby. We’re in this together.”

Haru did something rare for him and the people who knew him would de more than surprised: Haru hugged Rin. Not the one they usually had where he would barely wrap his arms around Rin but a real one and Haru never wanted to let go. His head laid on Rin’s shoulder with his arms around his waist. Rin took only an instant before he returned the embrace, slowly tracing figures on his lover’s back.

“Do you want to go back to bed, we’ll be more comfortable there and it’d be easier to be in your arms, the chair is not that comfy.”

                Haru nodded but didn’t move. Rin chuckled got off the chair, carrying him in his arms. He went up the stairs and to their bedroom.

He laid Haru on the bed before following him a few seconds later. The both of them kissed good night and went to sleep in each other’s arms, Haru’s head on Rin’s chest.

During the night, Rin’s hands moved to rest on Haru’s stomach, trying to feel their unborn child event though Haru was just a month pregnant.

 ----------

Makoto arrived in front of Rei and Nagisa’s house but hesitated to go through with his plan. Sure Sousuke pissed him off and they fought but that happened before and they always made up. Of course, he was still mad about what Sousuke said about Rin leaving Haru when he’ll learn Haru’s pregnant but he when he thought about it, he wasn’t a 100% certain this was the main problem.

He was scared of Sousuke’s reaction if he ever told him he wanted a child with his father’s eyes and his hair. He was terrified his boyfriend would leave and never come back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter !   
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, that would be lovely ! 
> 
> SakuraMira


End file.
